More and more electronic apparatuses are used for playing pictures, e.g. PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), mobile phones, TVs (Televisions), PCs (personal computers), digital photo frames, etc. Electronic apparatuses used for playing pictures can store, manage, and share pictures. They can also play slideshows of digital pictures, which are stored in their internal memory, or external memory cards, on a built-in display screen. The pictures may be photos, images, graphics, etc.
It is possible to just simply play a slideshow of stored digital pictures on most current electronic apparatuses. However, a user may demand more functions to accompany the slideshow so as to increase interactivity between the user and the electronic apparatus. To improve interactivity between an electronic apparatus and a user, a known electronic apparatus, which is a device for classifying pictures by voice recording and via a storage medium, is disclosed in Japanese patent application JP200058205A. The device comprises pre-stored voice data and picture data, recognition means for recognizing voice data which accompanies picture data, classification means for classifying the picture data based on the pre-stored voice data recognized by the recognition means, and searching means for searching pictures or picture categories by means of input voice data which is similar to the pre-stored voice data.
However, the known electronic apparatus only interacts with a user on the basis of a pre-defined and fixed voice, which makes a user interface unintelligent and not user-friendly, and does not sufficiently improve interactivity between the user and the electronic apparatus.